Ring toss games played on the lawn are well known. Each player or team takes a turn tossing a washer or the like (hereinafter referred to as washer) in an attempt to ring the target with the washer. Points are accumulated as each player rings the washer around the target or comes within close proximity to the target. As is evident, the washer game is similar to the horseshoe game.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at ring toss games, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,499, by Stazzone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,592, by Quatkemeyer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,966, by Teafatiller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,880, by Gettemeier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,745, by Dunse; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,801, by Weymuth; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,727, by Crompton. While each of the above ring toss games function as desired, none of them automatically keep score. A ring toss game which automatically keeps score is highly desirable for those who are lazy. Additionally, because the players must stand a significant distance from the target, the players often get frustrated when they have to repeatedly walk to the target to determine if the washer came in close enough proximity to the target in order to get points. Furthermore, the players must remember the accumulated score while playing the game or maintain a written tally of the points accumulated during the game.
It can be readily seen that there exists the continuing need for a score-keeping ring toss game which automatically keeps score for each player or team and varies the amount of points given for each toss based on at least two conditions.